saabfandomcom-20200214-history
Saab 9-5 (YS3E)
Engines The first-generation 9-5 was powered by Saab's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saab_H_engine B205 and B235] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Straight-4 straight-4] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Internal_combustion_engine engines], and in Europe by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alfa_Romeo Alfa Romeo]'s 1.9 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/JTD JTD] 16V [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diesel_engine diesel] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Straight-4 straight-4]. A version of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/General_Motors GM] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GM_54-Degree_V6_engine 54°] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/V6 V6] powered by a unique asymmetrical low-pressure [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turbocharger turbocharger] was available from 1999 to 2003. This engine was available only with an automatic transmission, and cars with this engine installed are distinguishable by their twin tailpipes. It was only available on Arc, SE, and Griffin models. In 2004, the V6 engine was replaced by a high pressure turbo straight-4 engine producing 220 hp (160 kW). By 2008 this engine was producing 260 hp (190 kW) even in the non-Aero model (US model). The B235-based 9-5 models have suffered an abnormally high rate of engine failures due to engine oil sludge. This primarily affected the 1999-2003 models. Saab refined the engine's positive crankcase ventilation system (PCV) for the 2004 and later model years, virtually eliminating the problem. Additionally, SAAB created update kits to retrofit to the 1999-2003 cars since they cannot be easily modified to accept the 2004 and later system. Mounting complaints by 9-5 owners forced GM to offer an 8 year warranty on the engine in 4 cylinder models, provided the owner can produce proof that they followed the manufacturer's oil change intervals. Saab now also recommends the use of fully synthetic oil as a preventative measure. Transmissions The 9-5 was available with an Aisin AW 4-speed [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Automatic_transmission automatic transmission] from 1997-2001. A new Aisin AW unit replaced the dated 4-speed automatic with a 5-speed automatic. A 5-speed [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manual_transmission manual transmission] is fitted as standard to the base models and the Aero. Alternative propulsion E85 In 2005, an updated version of the 2.0 L turbocharged [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Straight-4 I4] was introduced in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Europe European] market together with the 2006 9-5. The engine is sold as ''2.0T BioPower'', and it is optimized to run on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/E85 E85] producing 132 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Watt#Kilowatt kW] (180 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Horsepower hp]) at 5500 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Revolutions_per_minute rpm]. There is also a 2.3T BioPower version sold from 2007. E100 There is a Saab 9-5 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/E100 E100] Concept, based on the turbo 2.0. BioPower Hybrid he Saab BioPower [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hybrid_electric_vehicle Hybrid] concept/prototype is based on the Saab 9-5 E100, with three additional [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electric_motor electric motors]. Safety The 9-5 continued Saab's long-running tradition of offering class leading safety features and pioneered the availability of ventilated seats with Saab Active Head Restraints (SAHR), that moved up and forward to prevent [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Whiplash_%28medicine%29 whiplash] when the car is struck from the rear. This feature won technology and safety awards, in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australia Australia], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Denmark Denmark] and the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_Kingdom United Kingdom]. The Saab 9-5 also has been one of the first cars to have extensive side-crash protection. In the front seats are torso and head airbags on even the oldest of 9-5s, making it unique in that few other late 1990s vehicles provide the same feature. Even more important is the side structure, which includes a passenger cage and crumple zones. The design has been proven by the IIHS to protect occupants in side crashes, even without the addition of side airbags to the rear seats. Another Saab feature is the "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saab_900_%28NG%29#Black_Panel Night Panel]", which permits dousing of the instrument panel lighting, except for essential information, for less distraction when night driving. In the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States United States], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/OnStar OnStar] is standard.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saab_9-5#cite_note-4 [5]] Aero The performance-oriented 9-5 Aero was first released in 2000 with a 230 hp 2.3T B235R engine. This flagship model had a long list of standard features[''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed citation needed]''], a sport tuned suspension, and body side moldings. In 2002 a 250 PS (184 kW; 247 hp) 2.3 turbo engine was made standard. The high-powered version of the 9-5 in the current form produces 260 PS (191 kW; 256 hp) and 350 N·m (260 lb·ft) of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Torque torque] (370 N·m (270 lb·ft) with its 20-second overboost function accessible on the manual transmission equipped version). Hirsch Performance, MapTun Performance, and Nordic Uhr and BSR AB, all tuners specializing in Saab models, can increase this to a maximum of approximately 450 hp (340 kW) [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ECE-R24#hp_.28ECE.29 ECE] (220 kW).[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saab_9-5#cite_note-5 [6]] Currently, the 260 PS (191 kW; 256 hp) B235R is the standard engine in the 9-5 in both the 2.3T and Aero trims. In addition, almost all standard features on the Aero are now standard on the 2.3T, the exceptions being sport-tuned chassis, two-tone leather upholstery, "anniversary" wheels and brushed aluminum interior trim, all of which are standard on Aero and not available on the 2.3T. Additionally, companies like MapTun Performance have developed aftermarket BioPower conversion kits for the 9-5 Aero and other Saab models. Larger injectors and remapped software in the Engine Control Unit (ECU) allows impressive power levels from 285 hp, 330 lb/ft in the Aero model on E85 ethanol. Engines=